


Leaves Me Wanting More

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hilarious that you think I would joke about sex," Chris says, patting Darren's cheek once he's back on the bed and digging through the duffle bag. "Some things are sacred." AKA: Chris and Orgasms: A Love Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves Me Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'S&M' by Rihanna.

  
"Heeey, I can't sleep," Chris says, jumping onto Darren's bed and leaning over his shoulder to get Darren's attention. Darren isn't asleep yet, because Chris can see the glow from his phone, but he still makes a grumpy noise when he rolls over. Chris ducks out of Darren's reach before Darren can try to tug him down and cuddle him until they both fall asleep. Darren can be pretty sneaky about that.

"Okay. I'm sorry? And how did you get into my room?"

"I pick-pocketed you earlier, sorry about that," Chris says, dropping Darren's keycard onto the bedside table and ignoring the little affronted noise Darren makes. "God, I'm so worn out but I just can't, you know, _actually fall asleep_."

"Again, sorry?" Darren mumbles, reaching up and squinting as he brushes a lock of hair off of Chris's face. Chris grins because it falls right back down over his forehead but he leans his cheek into Darren's hand anyway. "Do you have press tomorrow?" Darren asks. "You could just stay up until you crash and then sleep in since we have the day off. I'll let the others know, I'm sure they won't--"

"Can you get it up right now?"

"--mind. You're joking, right? We just--"

"That was before the show, Darren, that was _hours_ ago. And it was just a handjob. Come on, sex would wear me out enough to sleep."

"I thought you liked handjobs," Darren says a little sadly, sitting up and tugging Chris forward by the neckline of his shirt so he can kiss him. Darren kisses lazily, lips dragging over Chris's in a way that makes his stomach swoop, makes him press closer where he's leaning into Darren before he pulls back to answer.

"Love them," he says. "But _sex_. Hotel beds. Let's do this thing."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Darren asks, sounding amused, but Chris misses whatever presumably stupid facial expression Darren makes because he's already leaning over the side of the bed, trying to reach Darren's duffle bag without having to get up. He's glad Darren knows him well enough to grab his ankles and hold tight to keep Chris from falling off the bed headfirst.

"It's hilarious that you think I would joke about sex," Chris says, patting Darren's cheek once he's back on the bed and digging through the duffle bag. "Some things are sacred."

"Other pocket," Darren mumbles, setting his phone aside and pulling off his t-shirt while Chris digs out the lube and condoms and then hip-checks Darren's bag off of the bed, glancing back up as Darren rolls his eyes at Chris.

"I could have breakable things in there, you know," he grumbles.

"Do you?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point," Darren says. "This is you worn out, seriously?"

"Okay, I lied. That's what you're here for," Chris says, pulling off his own shirt while Darren lifts his hips up to slide his sweatpants down. He's already half-hard, and Chris appreciates how Darren starts to jerk himself off to get all the way there, his gaze hot and heavy as he watches Chris undress. Chris stares back, sliding his pants and underwear down, and when he's kicking them off he catches Darren yawning.

"Would you like some coffee first, stud?"

"Oh shut up, motherfucker, I'm fine," Darren growls, letting go of his cock and crawling forward on the bed to kiss Chris hard, his hand reaching up to cup the back of Chris's head and pull him in closer like he always does. Darren hadn't shaved for the show earlier that evening and already has some stubble growing in, but Chris likes the way it feels rough on his chin, scratchy when Darren trails his lips over to kiss Chris's ear, breathing hard and loud in that weird way that makes Chris squirm. Chris gasps when Darren sucks at his earlobe because his ears are weirdly sensitive and Darren _knows_ that, and frequently likes to abuse it as well. Chris pushes at his chest until Darren falls back on the bed, and then Chris grabs the lube and straddles his hips, kneeling over Darren and squirting out some lube into Darren's hand. He leans down over Darren's body, spreading his knees apart and ducking down until his chin is hooked over Darren's shoulder.

"Mmm, you can start with two," Chris hums, shifting a little as Darren reaches back and rubs over Chris's hole, his fingers slippery and the lube cool against Chris's skin. He only rubs a few more slow circles before he starts to push two fingers inside, and Chris's breath hitches automatically at the stretch, the thickness of Darren's fingers as they sink inside.

"Yes, yes," Chris says, rocking his hips back a little when Darren starts to fuck his fingers in and out, and Darren laughs, tilting his head to kiss Chris's forehead, his temple, until Chris turns his head and lets Darren kiss his mouth. He has to give Darren credit for being so _good_ at this, the way he presses his fingers in all the way to the knuckle before drawing them back out, and the way he reaches between them to start jerking Chris off slowly when he adds a third finger.

"Shit, you're always so tight," Darren says, fingers wiggling inside in a way that makes Chris's stomach twist up, makes him miss Darren's cock before they've even started.

"Yes, human physiology is _so_ sexy," Chris mumbles back against the corner of Darren's mouth, and Darren laughs shortly, pressing his fingers in harder and making Chris hiss at the stretch.

"Want me to blow you?" Darren asks, turning his face so he can press a kiss to Chris's bottom lip before scraping his teeth over it, making Chris's stomach draw up even tighter. Chris is intimately familiar with how wonderful Darren's mouth can be, but he wants more than that right now, wants the hard and fast ache that comes with fucking.

"No thank you, just your dick. In my ass, just in case that wasn't clear."

"It was," Darren says, twisting his fingers hard inside one more time before drawing them out and slapping wetly at Chris's ass. "Up, let's do hands and knees."

"You know me so well," Chris breathes out, scrambling up and grabbing the lube and condoms before they get lost in the sheets as Darren moves around. Chris is actually excellent at riding cock, like he's excellent at most things, but he likes to save that for slow mornings when he's teasing Darren or Darren's mostly asleep and Chris wakes him up the rest of the way by squeezing around his cock and scratching his nails down Darren's chest. When it comes to Darren wearing him out, though, Chris likes to get _fucked_.

Chris gets down on all fours and twists around so he can throw the lube at Darren's chest, grinning when Darren swears and then flinging the condoms at him as well.

"Be nice to me, Chris."

"What's taking you so long, _Darren_?"

"I'm putting my phone on silent so we're not interrupted by the musical stylings of the Spice Girls," Darren replies simply.

"Really?" Chris asks, raising his eyebrows before he turns around again. "Wait, what am I saying, of course you would. And good call, 'Wannabe' is somewhat of a mood killer."

"It's 'Spice Up Your Life,' actually," Darren says, and Chris can hear the grin his voice.

"You're right, that's so much better," Chris says, rolling his eyes even though Darren's still behind him and can't see it. "My phone just beeps, so it shouldn't be that--"

"Hello there," Darren says in a low voice, slapping Chris's ass. "More lube?"

"I threw it at you," Chris says wryly.

"Oh, shit, that's right." Darren shuffles around behind Chris again for a few seconds and then he's dripping the lube right over Chris's ass, letting it slide down. Chris hisses because it's _cold_ but Darren just kneels behind him and starts to rub the head of his cock over Chris, up and down to spread the lube. He pulls back to tear open a condom wrapper and roll it on and Chris can feel the lube dripping lower, over his balls and down the inside of his thigh.

"We're going to mess up your sheets," Chris says, voice already a little breathier because _god_ he enjoys sex. Honestly, he couldn't care less about Darren's dumb sheets.

"Worth it," Darren mumbles, grabbing Chris's ass and holding him open with one hand as he starts to press his cock in with the other. The head of his cock slips over Chris a few times and Chris ducks his head and starts to snicker until Darren finally pushes in, sinking in slowly. Chris groans, low and raw, at the full pressure of it, so much different and _better_ than just Darren's fingers.

"Jesus, Chris, you're _tight_ ," Darren says, pushing in until his hips are flush against Chris's ass, and Chris squeezes down around him just to hear Darren groan.

"Now you're just repeating yourself," Chris breathes out, already trying to rock back onto Darren's cock. The stretch burns a little the way it always does the first few minutes but Chris doesn't like to wait it out, would rather Darren just fuck him through it. "Come on, just--"

"I know," Darren says, voice low and frustratingly smug. He lets go of Chris's ass and grabs his hips instead, gripping tight as he starts to rock his hips forward, pulling back until his cock almost slips out and then pressing slowly back in. Chris lets his head drop back down, taking a shaky breath and gripping the sheets tightly as he starts to rock back with Darren's thrusts. "This okay?"

"Stop that," Chris says, slapping Darren's hand away when Darren reaches to start jerking him off. "Just fuck me. Harder, please."

Darren laughs, but he grips Chris's hips hard enough that Chris hisses. Darren's still moving a little slow and lazy, like he's not quite awake yet, but Chris is confident he can get Darren to fuck him like he really wants, like they both know gets Chris off. "Well since you said _please_."

"I did," Chris says. "Now shut up and fucking--" He breaks off into a long, low moan as Darren slams his hips forward and starts to _fuck_ him, hard and fast, jarring Chris forward on the bed. Chris lets his elbows go out from under himself as he buries his face into the sheets and arches his ass higher.

"Fuck," Darren says from behind him, already panting. "Love when you do that, just stick your ass up like a--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Chris gasps, turning his head to the side so Darren can hear him. "Just keep fucking me." Darren's not that great with dirty talk when he's trying to say shit he thinks will sound hot. It always ends up either completely ridiculous or mildly offensive, and generally it's much better for both of them if Darren just keeps his mouth shut and fucks Chris. Chris doesn't think he's asking for a lot.

"Yes, sir," Darren breathes out, fingers digging a little tighter into Chris's hips as he pulls Chris's ass back on his cock the same time he thrusts forward. Chris groans gratefully, pressing his forehead against the mattress and riding it out as Darren pounds into him. Darren's holding tight enough that Chris thinks he'll have bruises tomorrow, but he can't quite bring himself to worry about having to explain them when he puts on the leotard because it feels so _good_. Darren's short nails dig in and the sharp sting makes Chris choke out a quiet moan, trying to tilt his ass so Darren's sliding in at an angle that feels even better.

" _Fuck_ ," Darren swears again, stopping to lean over Chris's back and just rock his hips forward while he's pressed deep inside, breathing hard over Chris's shoulder.

"Are you done already?" Chris asks, his voice coming out scratchier than he was expecting it to.

"Taking a break," Darren says lazily, reaching down to circle his fist around Chris's cock. Chris sucks in a sharp breath but he doesn't tell Darren to stop jerking him off, because _fuck_ that feels good. "It's hard work, keeping you satisfied."

"But you love it," Chris says, more breathless than he'd like to admit.

"I do," Darren says, kissing at Chris's shoulder and then trailing light kisses down his back until he straightens up. As soon as he starts snapping his hips forward again, his hand still tight around Chris's cock, Chris makes a low noise and lets his knees slide farther apart, giving Darren more room to kneel between his legs. "Fuck, _you_ love this," Darren groans, bending over and using his free arm to wrap around Chris's chest and pull him up to his knees until Chris's back is flush against Darren's chest. Chris gasps at the angle change, the way Darren's cock feels weirdly bigger like this and Darren's voice is suddenly right in his ear when he says, "Shit, you're so tight around my cock, Chris."

"We've been over the reason for that," Chris pants, trying to lift his hips up and then drop back down to ride Darren's cock even though Darren's arm is still across his chest, surprisingly strong and keeping Chris from falling back down to his elbows. Chris can't stop his hips from twitching forward, though, and thrusting into the tight circle of Darren's fist because he's already so close, as much as he wants to last longer than this. The heat twists up tight in his stomach and Darren's breath is warm over his ear when Chris closes his eyes and tilts his head back onto Darren's shoulder, breathing shakily as Darren starts to rock his hips up and thrust slowly into Chris.

"More, more," Chris groans, already feeling uncomfortably sweaty and hot all pressed against Darren like this, but he's so close now that he's beyond caring.

"Like-- the angle?" Darren asks.

"No, no, just more," Chris says. " _Harder_ , fuck, just fuck me."

"God, your filthy fucking mouth," Darren gasps, sounding a little impressed, and he tightens his arm around Chris's chest hard enough to hurt and thrusts, hips snapping hard up against Chris's ass. Chris focuses on the feeling, the hot drag and the full pressure inside and just _everything_ about the way Darren's fucking him, the way his hand is moving fast over Chris's cock, and Chris is coming before he has a chance to warn Darren, his body drawing up tight right before the sudden rush of heat spreads over him.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Chris moans, hips pressing back against Darren shakily until he's finished coming and he slumps back into Darren's chest, panting.

Darren lets go of Chris's cock and brings his hand up, and Chris automatically sucks over Darren's knuckles, cleaning up his come before Darren even asks him to. "Now that your mouth is busy, can I just say holy _shit_ you are tight," Darren grits out, grinding against Chris's ass, and Chris chokes out a laugh where he's sucking Darren's finger into his mouth. The laugh is rough and abruptly turns into a whine at the way Darren is still moving inside him, where Chris feels open and raw now that he's come, but Darren doesn't show any sign of slowing down. He knows Chris better than that, knows that getting fucked when it's too much is his favorite part.

"So fucking hot when you come while I'm fucking you," Darren says into Chris's ear after he drops his hand, lips sliding wetly over Chris's neck. Chris shivers, smiling to himself in a brief moment of post-orgasm stupidity and tilting his head so Darren can get at his neck better.

"No hickeys," Chris reminds Darren sadly, but Darren just hums and lets go of Chris's chest, reaching to grab at his hips again. "Do you want me to--"

Chris is cut off when Darren presses hard at the middle of Chris's back, pushing him back down to the mattress until Chris is lying on his stomach.

"I want you like this," Darren says, leaning over Chris's body to bite at his earlobe while he twists his hips a little, grinding where his cock is still deep inside Chris. Chris reaches for the sheets automatically, his toes curling and ass arching up when Darren starts to fuck him again. "Too soon?"

"Don't stop," is all Chris says, still too stupid from his orgasm to trust himself to talk. Darren's heavy where he's leaning over him and his cock feels even bigger, harder inside now that Chris isn't distracted by wanting to come, now that the angle means Darren is pressed in _deep_. Chris isn't hard, his own cock trapped between his stomach and the bed anyway, but the way Darren's rolling his hips against Chris's ass makes him think it won't be long until he's ready to go again because _god_ it feels good.

"You feel so good," Darren says into his ear, thrusting in deep and rolling his hips lazily against Chris's ass, and Chris laughs to himself at Darren echoing his thoughts.

"I know I do. How have you not come yet?"

"With age comes maturity," Darren grunts, going still for a minute and kissing softly at the back of Chris's shoulder. Chris huffs, but Darren continues, "It helps that I'm not twenty."

"I've been twenty- _one_ for two weeks, screw you so hard," Chris snaps, trying to spread his legs out and arch his ass up so Darren can get even deeper. Darren just laughs and grabs Chris's arms, pinning them above his head and holding them there as he fucks into Chris slowly.

Darren's strong but Chris is still bigger and could probably throw him off if he tried, but they both know he's not going to. Instead, Chris just presses his forehead to the mattress and groans under the weight of Darren's body over his, Darren's hips snapping forward harder now, his hands tight around Chris's forearms. Chris loves the way it feels when Darren holds him down like this, the thrill deep in his stomach at Darren taking control and fucking Chris at his own pace. It makes Chris feel more shameless than usual, makes him flush and try to arch his ass up even higher for Darren's cock. Even if Darren's cock wasn't doing it for him, Darren's hands gripping Chris's arms and keeping them above his head would be enough for heat to start pooling low in Chris's stomach, his cock getting hard again underneath him.

"Darren, harder," Chris says in a rough voice, and Darren makes a surprised noise where his face is buried in the back of Chris's neck and lifts himself up to his knees, hips slamming forward and fucking Chris hard enough that it jerks him up on the bed. Chris is pretty sure he's fully hard now, and this time it _is_ the angle that's working for him, every drag of Darren's cock inside making heat shoot straight up Chris's spine. Chris whines and tries to push his ass back into the thrusts, as much as he can with Darren holding his arms down.

"Nice recovery time," Darren breathes out, ducking his head to bite at the back of Chris's shoulder, just enough that Chris can feel the sharp scrape of his teeth. Chris doesn't dignify Darren with a response because fuck, he's close again _already_ , just from this and what friction he can get from his cock sliding on the sheets, so he settles for clenching down hard and listening to Darren groan against his skin. "God, Chris, can you come again?" Darren asks, thumbs rubbing at the insides of Chris's wrists as he takes a break from thrusting to grind against Chris's ass. "Just from this?"

" _Harder_ ," Chris pants, because they both know the answer to that question and Chris doesn't want to say it out loud. He feels a little ridiculous for being so close again so soon, but it's definitely Darren's fault anyway for knowing exactly what to do to Chris to get him there.

Thankfully, Darren just says, "Okay," and kisses at Chris's shoulder where he bit before, tucking his chin over Chris's shoulder and bumping his cheek into Chris's. Chris gets the hint and turns his head so Darren can kiss him, open-mouthed and messy and rushed because they're both breathing too hard for it to be good. His neck hurts and his arms hurt and his whole lower body is throbbing but Chris keeps his hips tilted up, focusing on the way the heat builds with each deep thrust from Darren. Chris can tell Darren is close from the way he's kissing, breathing loud enough that it almost drowns out the sound of his hips slamming against Chris's ass.

"Darren," Chris breathes out, voice low, and then he can feel it, feel the way Darren's hands squeeze at Chris's arms and the way he stops thrusting to grind even deeper in Chris's ass. Darren ducks his head back down to mouth at Chris's shoulder as he comes, hips jerking slowly into Chris, and as soon as Chris feels Darren start to slump down he squeezes hard around Darren's cock, groaning. "Don't you dare stop fucking me, Darren Criss," Chris hisses, and Darren chokes out a laugh, the sound rough in Chris's ear.

"Then fucking come already," Darren says, so low it's almost a growl, and Chris starts pushing hard back with Darren's thrusts when Darren keeps fucking him, focusing on the fast-building heat low in his stomach, the way it twists up tighter and tighter. Darren fucks him with a surprising amount of energy for someone who's just had an orgasm and it's not long before Chris is coming with barely any friction on his cock, pressing his face back into the mattress to muffle his moans. He can feel his cock jerk underneath him until he's finished coming, his whole body going boneless and his mouth open against the sheets of the bed as he tries to catch his breath.

"Chris, _Chris_ ," Darren groans, pressing hot kisses all over Chris's back, his shoulders, the back of his neck. Darren feels a lot heavier on top of him now but Chris doesn't really feel like moving anytime soon. There's a brief moment where Darren lifts himself up, but it's just so his cock can slip out of Chris's ass and he can toss the condom into the trash next to the bed before slumping back down again.

Chris opens his mouth for some kind of post-orgasm witty retort, but all that comes out is " _mmph_ " because Darren is tilting Chris's face up and kissing him hard, mouth open and hot as he pants against Chris's lips.

"You weren't even touching. Your dick, I mean."

"I know," Chris rasps out. "I was there."

"We've never done that before," Darren says, voice pleasantly low and gravelly in Chris's ear as he keeps kissing at Chris's mouth, his chin, his cheek. Eventually Darren's just nuzzling at the side of Chris's face like a very, very heavy kitten with mildly scratchy stubble, and Chris laughs, arching his ass up underneath Darren in hopes he'll take the hint and move off him. Darren doesn't, of course, just pressing his face into Chris's neck and wiggling his hips so his cock slides wetly over Chris's lower back.

"Okay, this is just gross," Chris says a little louder, and Darren finally rolls off so Chris can flip over. Chris moves like he's going to sit up - eventually, anyway, it's a process - but Darren's already crawling back over him, trailing kisses down Chris's chest, his stomach. "Are you going somewhere?" Chris asks, staring down at Darren's messy, short curls.

"Hmm," is all Darren says, licking dangerously close to Chris's cock until Chris realizes, from the way the wet, ticklish pressure of Darren's tongue on his stomach turns into sucking, that Darren is cleaning up the come on Chris's skin. He goes as far as letting his tongue dip into Chris's bellybutton, swirling around and making Chris's softening cock twitch in a way that's actually painful.

"Darren, seriously, _gross_ ," Chris mumbles, sucking in a sharp breath when Darren licks at the oversensitive head of Chris's cock, glancing up at Chris from under his long eyelashes.

"Too much?"

"Of course it is," Chris breathes out shakily, reaching down to pet at Darren's hair. "Keep going."

Darren smiles, pressing a light kiss to Chris's bellybutton that makes Chris shiver. "Knew it."

"You knew nothing," Chris huffs, but if he was going to say anything else in defense of himself after that he forgets it entirely when Darren's teeth graze lightly over Chris's hip before biting down, the sharp sting of it making Chris arch up off the bed. Darren licks across Chris's stomach, stopping to bite at the soft curve of it right next to his bellybutton before it dips down again and then moving to dig his teeth into Chris's other side. Chris is breathing hard, trying not to squirm too much under Darren's mouth even though the teasing bites just make him want _more_.

"What about your thighs?" Darren asks after a minute of leaving little red marks all over Chris's stomach and hips. He ducks down to push at Chris's legs until Chris moves them apart despite the soreness that's started to settle in, letting Darren kiss at the inside of his thighs. "Can I give you hickeys here?"

"You're dangerous tonight," Chris says, impressed.

"Yeah, well, you interrupted what was going to be a very victorious game of Words With Friends on my phone earlier. I'm making this count," Darren says, nipping at Chris's thigh and then soothing over the red marks with his tongue.

"Nothing about that surprises me," Chris groans, letting his fingers reach down to curl up in Darren's hair as Darren starts to suck hard at the skin on the inside of Chris's thigh. Chris knows he's going to bruise there, knows it from how hard Darren is mouthing at him - hard enough to make heat stir low in Chris's stomach even though he can _not_ get hard again, shit. He isn't actually about to complain, though, because he likes the reminder when he gets dressed or showers or jerks off, likes knowing Darren's mouth did that to him and likes the dull ache when he touches his fingers to the bruises. (Except for the time they tried spanking. His sore ass was a lot hotter in theory and mostly just inconveniently uncomfortable in reality.)

Darren stops sucking and Chris looks down just in time to see Darren brushing his fingers up between Chris's legs, rubbing over him where he's still slippery from lube. Chris hisses and squirms but he doesn't tell Darren to stop, and Darren's pressing one finger inside as he sits up, sliding up Chris's body until his mouth is level with Chris's chest. "More?"

"Not yet," Chris says hoarsely, squeezing tight around Darren's finger and tilting his head back when Darren flicks his tongue over Chris's nipple before covering it with his mouth and sucking. "Oh _fuck_ , Darren."

"Mmm, maybe another time," Darren hums, crooking his finger inside a little and moving his mouth over to Chris's other nipple, giving it the same attention. "Right now I am _really_ enjoying you, though."

"Yes, I can see that," Chris says, glancing down where Darren's already starting to get hard again. Chris is too, even though it feels like too much too soon, even though two orgasms is, quite frankly, more than enough to wear Chris out any other day.

"Do you think," Darren says slowly, angling his finger and letting it drag intently enough inside that Chris's breath catches in his throat, his hands grabbing at the sheets at the heat that throbs at the base of his spine from the pressure over his prostate, "that you could get off again? And again after that? Coming until you can't anymore, just from my dick inside you?"

"How hypothetical are we talking, here?" Chris gasps out, back arching and legs falling open wider when Darren lets his teeth graze over Chris's nipple. Chris's body feels about ten times more sensitive than usual and he's mildly embarrassed at how fast he's completely hard. It doesn't help when the look Darren gives him as he slides his finger out and sits back up makes Chris flush.

"Are you too sore or do you want to go again?" Darren asks, leaning down to let his lips brush over Chris's before kissing him, and Chris hums, closing his eyes and breathing against Darren's mouth as their lips move together.

"Both," Chris says after a minute, bringing his knees up to trap Darren between his legs and sucking at his bottom lip, smiling when it makes Darren groan. "Definitely both."

"'Single Ladies' is going to hurt," Darren points out, sitting up to search the sheets for the lube and another condom.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Darren." Chris wiggles on the bed until his head is back on one of the pillows and he watches Darren's hand move over his cock, making sure he's hard before he rolls on a condom. "Need help with that?"

"I think I've got it under control, man, thanks," Darren says with a laugh, moving up on the bed so he can lean down and kiss Chris again while he jerks himself off, his knuckles brushing over Chris's stomach and his kisses turning harder and biting, enough to have Chris panting when Darren finally pulls away and grabs the condom.

"Finally," Chris says, grinning as Darren raises his eyebrows and tosses the wrapper at him.

"Hey, remember that part where I just gave you two orgasms? We can't all be the energizer bunny on speed, okay?" Darren says, shuffling forward on his knees and grabbing at Chris's legs, pulling him down a little on the bed.

"Stop talking," Chris says, groaning as Darren tilts his hips up and rubs the head of his cock over Chris where he's still a little swollen and sore. He covered his cock in more lube and it's cool where it slides over Chris's skin. "Also stop teasing and fuck me."

"You are such a demanding little fuck," Darren laughs breathlessly as he starts to press in. Chris wants to protest - it's not like he's asking for the _moon_ \- but then Darren's cock is sliding inside, thick and perfect even when the stretch burns in a raw way, makes Chris well aware of how sore he is. He doesn't realize he's making a noise a little too close to whimpering until Darren goes still, bringing a hand up to cup Chris's cheek and meet his eyes.

"Shit, are you sure this is okay? You're allowed to tell me if it's too much, Chris. I don't wanna hurt you." Darren's voice gets soft and Chris laughs, reaching up to wrap his arms around Darren's shoulders and tug him down for a kiss.

"That was good whimpering, I promise. Keep going and trust me, okay?"

"Yeah, if you're sure," Darren says against Chris's mouth, pulling back so he can meet Chris's eyes again. Chris doesn't say that sometimes the hurt feels good too, but the look Darren's giving him makes Chris think he understands anyway. It's something they've been over before.

"Yes, yes," Chris says. "Now for the love of all that is holy, _fuck_ me, Darren Criss."

"Anything for you, Chris Colfer," Darren says with a laugh, and Chris is in the middle of rolling his eyes when Darren pulls back and snaps his hips forward immediately, hard enough to push Chris up the bed. Chris swallows a moan, sliding his hands down to hold onto Darren's arms as Darren starts to thrust. He's not fucking around - no pun intended - and Chris could kiss him for it, because the hard, fast thrusts are exactly what Chris needs to push through the oversensitivity, the aching throb that's somewhere between pain and growing arousal and Chris doesn't even care which one it's closer to because it feels so _good_.

"Harder," Chris says, and Darren lets out a short laugh, leaning down and bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Chris.

"Next time we do this with a vibrator or something and give my dick a break," Darren rasps, mouth right next to Chris's ear. " _Fuck_ , Chris."

Chris's breath hitches and he slides his hands back up to Darren's shoulders, around the back of his neck, clinging as Darren keeps snapping his hips forward. He lifts his own legs up to hook around Darren's ass and he feels more open like this, like Darren can get closer. When he tips his head back and moans, Darren is right there, moving his mouth over Chris's and swallowing the sounds he's making.

Darren reaches between them, fingers circling loosely around Chris's cock, and Chris groans, digging his fingernails hard into the back of Darren's shoulders. Darren hisses and drags Chris's lip between his teeth and everything is sharp and hot and _perfect_ like this. Chris can feel his orgasm building even though he's sore and flushed, panting as hard as Darren as he keeps slamming his hips forward.

"Are you-- can you come again?" Darren asks, but before Chris can moan out an answer, Darren's letting go of Chris's cock and cupping the back of Chris's head, pulling him forward enough so that Darren can duck down and press their lips together again, kissing hard.

Chris's lips feel sore already and he can't quite stop himself from whining when Darren sucks at his tongue. Chris eventually makes himself pull back so he can say, "Where'd your hand go?"

Darren laughs, tugging at Chris's hair and then letting go to wrap his hand back around Chris's cock. "It got distracted. You close?"

"Almost," Chris gasps, trying to press up into Darren's grip on his cock and push back on Darren's cock at the same time. It just results in a lot of desperate squirming until Darren is leaning back up, using the hand that isn't jerking Chris off to push down in the middle of his chest. Chris goes still at the solid pressure and focuses on the fast-building heat instead, the way it pools low in Chris's body with each drag of Darren's cock inside. Once he's stopped squirming, Darren shifts a little closer on his knees, gripping Chris's thighs and pulling his legs up in a way that tilts his hips up too, and just like that Darren is hitting him deep and perfect inside, cock pressing everywhere at once and making Chris's toes curl up from the full pressure of it.

"Right there," Chris gasps out, his hands scrambling at the sheets for something to hold onto. "Right _there_ , Darren, fuck." He's so close, Darren dragging against him just right, fucking him hard and fast. Everything feels bright and intense and Darren's hand around him is almost too much. Chris starts to shake, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe through the desperate, burning heat building at the base of his cock.

"You okay?" Darren asks, voice strained.

"Yes," Chris grits out. "Keep going, keep--" Chris breaks off with a raw groan when Darren squeezes under the head of his cock and pumps his hips forward, fast and steady.

"Okay," Darren says, sliding his hand from Chris's chest up to his shoulder, squeezing and then leaning forward, fucking into Chris deep and hard. "Fuck, Chris, come on. C'mon, I've got you."

"I'm _trying_ ," Chris whines, bucking up into Darren's hand with a strangled cry as Darren hits him just right inside. "There, fuck, oh _fuck_ , right there," Chris gasps out, his entire body tensing and straining up as he comes, sudden and hard, his cock jerking in Darren's hand.

"Jesus," Darren says breathlessly. "Chris, fuck, are you--"

"M'okay," Chris says. He feels raw and on-edge as Darren fucks into him, everything hot and bright and sharp instead of the loose and boneless relief he usually gets after he comes. There isn't a lot of come this time for Darren to wipe off onto Chris's stomach, and his cock jerks painfully through the aftershocks of his orgasm, but it doesn't really matter because Darren just _keeps on fucking him_. He doesn't change the angle of his thrusts and it's a _lot_ , the over-stimulation from the drag of Darren's cock inside and over his prostate making Chris hiss. He reaches up to curl his fingers shakily over Darren's shoulders, biting back a groan to say, "Darren, that's-- okay, fuck, I _can't_ \--"

"Hey," Darren says, reaching up to hold Chris's face with both hands and tipping his forehead down to rest against Chris's for a second in a way that's so suddenly tender and _Darren_ that it makes Chris smile. Chris meets Darren's eyes when he pulls back, watching the sweat drip down his cheek, and Darren darts in to kiss him softly before saying, "I want you to try for me. To keep going, to hold on until you come again."

Chris shivers at the thought of it, his entire body hot and aching. He wants to, _god_ does he want to, but he has no clue if it's even possible, and Darren's cock dragging over his prostate and Darren's stomach brushing over Chris's cock where it's soft on his own stomach feels like too much, too sharp and too soon. Chris knows all he has to do is give his safeword and Darren will back off, but he also knows that he wants this, wants to push himself much more than he wants to stop.

(Darren decided they should have a safeword along with some kind of signal when Chris wanted to try breathplay, although using an extra Warbler tie around Chris's throat resulted in so much laughter that they had to stop. Instead, Darren held his hand over Chris's throat while he fucked him, and Chris came so hard he almost blacked out.)

"Okay," Chris finally says, watching the way Darren's expression softens right before he leans in to kiss Chris again.

"You're young, I have faith in you," Darren says as he pulls back, and Chris groans.

"You're the worst," Chris says, but it comes out breathless because Darren's sitting up and wiggling his hips forward, fucking Chris slow and steady.

"I wanna try this, too," Darren says, voice lower and not as playful and Chris groans again for an entirely different reason when Darren grabs his legs and bends him in half, pushing Chris's knees up to his chest and leaning in so Chris's ankles are over Darren's shoulders. "Fuck, you're bendy."

"Good thing, huh?" Chris gasps out when Darren leans forward, his cock sinking in as deep as it can go at this angle. Darren's hips are pressed flush against Chris's ass and he feels so open like this, squeezing his eyes shut whenever Darren grinds his hips in.

"Fuck, just _look_ at you," Darren breathes, letting go of Chris's legs to grab his arms instead, pinning them back above Chris's head and holding him down like that.

"I'm kind of busy getting fucked right now." Chris is having enough trouble just _thinking_ like this, with Darren grinding deep inside of him and squeezing at his arms.

"You look gorgeous, trust me," Darren says, letting go of Chris's wrist with one hand so he can push the sweaty hair off of Chris's forehead, his hips stilling as he trails his thumb down to brush over Chris's lips. "So gorgeous, Chris. Fuck."

"Darren," Chris says, his face flushing. He's half-hard and so worn out he doesn't think he can physically get any harder, but every time Darren's cock drags over his prostate Chris's cock jerks on his stomach anyway.

"Hey," Darren pants, leaning in to kiss Chris slowly and then pull back. Chris tries to chase his lips, missing the distraction immediately, but Darren just smiles, letting go of Chris's other wrist where he was pinning Chris's arm above his head. He grips Chris's hips instead and then leans in so his lips are brushing right over Chris's ear. "I want you to either keep your arms above your head for me," Darren says, his breath warm and his voice low and rumbly in a way that makes Chris shudder underneath him and squeeze around his cock, "or I want you to hold yourself open for me." Darren slides his hands slowly down Chris's sides, stopping over his ass where it's tilted up for Darren's cock.

Chris sucks in a sharp breath, reaching down to move his hands next to Darren's without thinking. Darren's gaze gets a little darker as Chris grips his ass tightly and holds himself open, tilting his head back and letting his mouth drop open as Darren starts to thrust. Darren's hips snap forward hard enough to have Chris's cock slapping against his belly, eyes squeezed shut as he chokes back moans and just _takes_ it, the angle perfect and too much because Darren's cock is stroking right over his prostate each time he thrusts in and pulls back. The heat's already turned into a steady throb all through Chris's groin, from the base of his cock up to his stomach, all hot and tight and pulsing, and even though he's covered in sweat and his body aches he just wants _more_ , wants Darren to thrust hard enough Chris will bruise, will be able to feel it for days.

"Chris, shit, look at me," Darren grunts, grabbing Chris's face and threading shaky fingers into his hair as he tilts Chris's head up, and Chris blinks his eyes open, lets them trail slowly up Darren's flushed chest and face until he meets his eyes. Darren's checking to make sure Chris is still there, but Chris doesn't have an answer for him, because all he can feel is the heat that's twisting up tighter and tighter in his body like he's been on edge for hours, making everything sharp and bright and too much and _so close_.

Darren rubs his other hand slowly up and down Chris's thigh before covering Chris's hand with his own, where Chris's fingers are still digging tightly into his ass. "Fuck, Chris, you're taking it so good." Darren grinds his hips down slowly, cock pressing everywhere inside at once. "Can you come again for me? One more time?"

Chris turns his face into Darren's hand and squeezes his eyes shut, letting himself focus on that tight, burning ache as Darren starts to fuck him hard again. Not fast, but hard, deliberate thrusts that go straight to Chris's cock, making his whole body strain up with the dragging pressure that's building and building until finally it just _breaks_. Chris's cock twitches hard on his stomach and even though there's nothing left when he comes, his whole body is taut and shaking with the force of it. He knows he's clenching down way too hard around Darren but it just _doesn't stop_ , heat rushing and rushing until Chris can't physically take anymore and he collapses back onto the bed with a low, broken noise, gasping for breath and wincing as Darren presses his palm over Chris's cock, over his belly, trying to still him.

"Shh, Chris, shhh," Darren whispers, pulling out and easing Chris's legs down, only turning away so he can slide the condom off and throw it away (his cock isn't hard, and Chris is a little sad he missed Darren coming again). Then he's right back on top of Chris, rubbing his face into Chris's neck and pressing soft kisses there and mumbling about how gorgeous Chris is, how good he did. Chris can barely get his brain to work except to realize that he is suddenly really, unbelievably thirsty.

"Are you okay?" Darren asks, brushing Chris's hair away from his face, and Chris groans a little because he's drenched in sweat.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Chris croaks.

Darren stops petting. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's the best," Chris sighs, leaning into Darren's hand when he starts to pet him again. "You're always so affectionate after orgasms. Is that a thing?"

"I'm comforting you. It's a comfort thing, deal with it," Darren says happily, rolling onto his side and slinging his arm over Chris's chest. "Do you think you can make it to the shower?"

Chris experimentally wiggles his toes, and after he finally gets them to uncurl and move on command he soundly decides anything more is way too much effort right now. "No, not really."

Darren laughs. "Wash cloth it is. Wait right here," he says as he gets up, and Chris throws a look at his back. Where is Darren expecting him to go? Chris isn't even entirely sure if the rest of his limbs _work_ right now.

Darren comes back a few minutes later with a damp wash cloth and a water bottle from the mini-fridge and honestly, even if they weren't regularly having sex, Chris could kiss him. He makes grabby hands for the water and it's like heaven going down his throat as Darren starts to brush the wash cloth over his stomach, carefully cleaning him up while trying to avoid Chris's soft cock.

"Wow, Chris," Darren says, sounding amused, and Chris looks up, breathing hard because he just drank way too fast. "I'm pretty sure the noises you just made for that water were way more sexual than the noises you made for my dick."

Chris groans loudly, drawing it out just to be obnoxious before taking one more gulp of water and then screwing the cap back on so he can hold it against his flushed face. "I'm pretty sure your dick will live with the blow to its ego."

"I dunno, man," Darren says, trailing the cloth down between Chris's thighs, and Chris shivers at the scratchy coolness of it over his hot, oversensitive skin. "My poor dick has been through a lot--"

"Um, excuse me, your poor _dick_? How about my poor _ass_?" Chris huffs, leaning up on his elbows so he can glare down at Darren. "Thank god we have tomorrow off. I'm going to have to do business calls from a bathtub with a handful of Tylenol and some booze."

Darren snorts, resting his head on Chris's thigh and looking up at him with big, warm eyes. "In my defense, you did keep saying 'harder' and 'more.'"

Chris laughs, falling back down so he can rest his head on the pillow and reach down to pet at Darren's hair. "It's okay," he says after a few seconds, "I promise I don't blame you. I blame my libido. Or you _and_ my libido. Dangerous partners in crime."

"Rebels," Darren says, crawling up the bed and collapsing next to him, kissing Chris quickly on the mouth. "They told us they were no good, but we didn't listen."

"You are so weird," Chris laughs, shivering when Darren cuddles in close to his side and rubs his cheek on Chris's chest. Chris is still oversensitive - his skin feels like it's stretched too tight over his bones, pulled thin and tingling, and Darren's stubble scratches and makes him shudder.

"You sure you're okay?" Darren asks, pushing up onto an elbow and staring down at him, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Yeah, just... still coming down, I guess," Chris says, laughing a little at himself. "That was a lot."

"That was _amazing_ ," Darren says, sliding his fingers down to stroke at Chris's cheek. He's looking down at Chris with sleepy eyes, his thumb sweeping over the thin skin beneath Chris's eye. "I mean, fuck, I know we've come close a few times, but _whoa_. I didn't know you could come that much."

"You seemed pretty sure I could when you were fucking me," Chris says, rolling his eyes up at Darren. Darren just shrugs and darts down to kiss him softly before he settles back in on his side and tugs Chris backward against him.

"This okay?" he asks, wrapping his arm around Chris's waist and pressing his palm to Chris's chest, holding him close. Darren's warm and solid behind him, and Chris settles back against him gratefully.

"Mmm, yeah," Chris says, snuggling down into the pillow and closing his eyes, letting the familiar feel of Darren's chest expanding against his back as he breathes center him and calm him down. He still feels a little worn out, but he's not as on-edge anymore, feeling settled back into his body as Darren breathes deep and even against his neck. He doesn't realize how exhausted he is until Darren yawns, but then it hits him all at once, his whole body boneless and heavy and his eyes struggling to stay open as he yawns reflexively, wide enough that his jaw pops.

"You should go to sleep now," Darren says, squeezing him a little tighter and swiping his fingers idly over Chris's collarbone.

"What if my legs still don't work in the morning?" Chris asks around another yawn as Darren lets go of him to wrangle the covers up over them and switch off the lamp. "Will you carry me to the shower?"

"I'll probably drop you," Darren points out, nuzzling his face against Chris's cheek in the dark and kissing the side of his mouth before he settles back in behind him, pulling Chris close with a low, sleepy noise.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Chris decides, wiggling his toes against Darren's feet.


End file.
